


all you have to do is call

by butterflour



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, dumb gays like me, pls confess so this can end already, will this be resolved after all the seasons i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflour/pseuds/butterflour
Summary: vernon navigates and evaluates his relationship with his best friend, seungkwan, throughout the seasons.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 12





	all you have to do is call

**Author's Note:**

> posted this last december but deleted it due to major edits and now its here again

When Vernon sees the figure of Seungkwan standing outside the flower shop across his workplace, his mind trails along with his sight and suddenly stops. Not seeing the sign saying the floor is wet, because Seungkwan is looking at him directly, and the knowledge that _Oh my God he’s back_ drilling his brain and filling it up with _thoughts,_ he trips. It’s funny how Seungkwan has been on his mind these past few days. And he’s been trembling with excitement too, of seeing his best friend after his fall travel, which is too much to handle, because his mind’s been losing focus on his work.

He gets up and tries focusing on said best friend. He notices how thin Seungkwan’s cheeks have become. But nonetheless, he still looks _lovely,_ without a doubt. He still looks like the Seungkwan he has known no matter the slight changes in his physique. For him, Seungkwan’s physical appearance doesn’t really change whether he spends a lot of time with him or away from him. His mind has this habit of overlooking even the biggest of changes until it becomes all too familiar.

He goes to the employee’s room and prepares to leave as his shift ended a few minutes before he tripped. He evens his breathing, calms his nerves down, careful not to look like he’s giddy in front of Seungkwan, and then he fixes his hair in front of the mirror (but without really anything to fix because his hair is cut clean to its sides).

As he makes his way outside the tea shop where he works, the December air welcomes him with it’s freezing verve. Unusually cold at this time of the month, the wind made him stop for a moment, taking in its biting caress, before eyeing the man on the other side of the street.

He hears Seungkwan calling his name, voice sounding mellow and annoyingly loud. One of the things he missed was the contrast in his best friend’s voice, how it’s ironically unique and just too perfect for his liking. There’s this invisible pull within Seungkwan’s voice that flows naturally in the background, with the booming sound it creates loud enough for him to calm down, taking his wandering mind off things and centering him in his place. 

He hurryingly crosses the street and makes his way towards his best friend, and as soon as he’s standing in front of the other guy, his eyes dart towards the flowers Seungkwan is holding.

“So you just got here, decided to buy flowers during winter time and shout at me? That’s like a new level of Boo Seungkwan, unlocked.”

He finds himself being squished to the bones as Seungkwan wraps both arms around his torso.

“Hansollie!” His best friend hollers in the middle of the street, with the last syllable of his nickname rolling longer than usual. He’s then being cupped in the face, bringing warmth against the cold dusk.

“You look so thin!” Seungkwan exclaims.

“No, you look so thin, especially those cheeks! How dare you eat those adorable dumpling cheeks?” He mumbles quietly enough just for the two of them to hear.

“So I don’t look adorable now?” Seungkwan challenges, flashing cutesy eyes which he thinks are such killers, in a good way.

And it’s just so unfair. It’s really, _really_ unfair how Seungkwan has power over all his emotions. How can you tell this sweet, attractive, and overall ball of cuteness that he’s not adorable? 

He can never and will never attempt to do such a stupid thing.

Before he can say anything, Seungkwan nudges his side.

“How are you? Seungcheol-hyung told me you’ve been busy with your work and that you missed five movie nights with them! You’ve tainted the sanctity of our group’s friendship, why would you do that?”

Vernon, amidst the typical nagging in the middle of the street, smiles, because the blithe feeling of being with Seungkwan trumps the foolish vibe of being reprimanded by him.

“I’m sorry, Boo, work’s been so demanding this time and all, apparently this is the best tea shop in town that’s why it’s always packed.”

“Figures.”

Seungkwan’s honey-like voice fades as the familiar smile slips on his face, highlighting his almond-shaped eyes and what remains of his cheeks. And Vernon finds himself almost blushing at his best friend’s smile. It’s stupid and cathartic, how Seungkwan affects his mood and emotions every damn time that he almost believes they’re both perfect halves of a pod.

“Hey, you hungry?”

“Of course Hansollie! The flight was so exhausting but my stomach is screaming at me to eat something first.”

“ _Bungeoppang_ then? I think your favorite stall is open now.”

“Oh, yes! Come on now it’s getting very cold.”

Vernon leads the way to Seungkwan’s favorite snack stall near the high school where they both graduated years ago. This particular stall sells their favorite snack of all time: _bungeoppang,_ a fish-shaped bread filled with sweet red bean. Vernon used to not like the food but the more he hangs out with Seungkwan during their teenage years, the more he has grown to love it.

They arrived at the stall in no time. Vernon placed an order for the two of them and asked Seungkwan to wait inside the nearest cafe since the air kept getting cold. After his order was served, he quickly walked and reached the cafe.

Inside, a bright-smiled image of Seungkwan welcomes him with fondness as he approaches the seat. The cold print of the winter air fades on Vernon’s skin as he stares at his best friend’s smile. God, he’s whipped. For good.

“Here.”

Their hands brush as he hands Seungkwan the food, which pulls at his heart and makes him so flushed that all the blood rushes to his face and he’s almost embarrassed at what Seungkwan's going to think.

“You’re so red…” Seungkwan starts, “The wind must be so cold outside,” He mumbles absentmindedly as he nips at the edge of the fish-shaped bun. Vernon’s relieved that’s all he noticed and not the rampant beat of his heart which would give away his obvious feelings.

“Yeah, it’s so cold,” He replies, avoiding Seungkwan’s eyes.

He takes one quick sip of the warm coffee Seungkwan ordered.

“So Hansol, I have something to say. That’s why I immediately went to see you. I want you to be the first one to know.”

“Oh, okay. This must be something good.”

“Yeah, it is. I also kept this for quite some time, I didn’t want to spoil you through text, first because you might not read it, and second because I want to say it in person.”

“Go ahead then, I’m listening.”

Vernon notices Seungkwan swallowing a big lump from the drink he just sipped.

“So my fall trip right? Well upon reaching my hotel in Ontario, I bumped into Mingyu. That tall guy back in high school. The school vice president, remember him? Well, he’s a photography major now.”

He takes the cup off the table and sips at his drink again as Seungkwan continues speaking.

“Well, we spent three weeks together there, sightseeing, visiting coffee shops, and he eventually asked me to be his model for the photobook he needs for his last year in college. Of course I agreed! I mean I can’t say I’m that gorgeous but we know _I’m that gorgeous,”_ Seungkwan chuckles, “We then had these random photoshoots.”

Vernon’s eyes catch a faint smile plastered on Seungkwan’s face.

“Well, one thing led to another… I guess it’s the fall or Canada or maybe it’s him.” 

Vernon suddenly feels uneasy as Seungkwan’s voice reaches his ears and his mind registers every word.

"You see… he asked me out! And I said yes because… well… because I’ve grown to like him over the past three weeks there together.”

Vernon’s mind halts. It’s suddenly flashing pictures of Seungkwan during their childhood, then their high school years, and then their college days before Seungkwan’s trip weeks ago.

“And I want you to meet him Hansollie! I told him about you and I think you’ll like him _for me._ And I just really want the two of you to meet. I think he’s the one for me, Sol. I’m serious.”

Seungkwan is looking at him, eyes evidently forming a crescent shape from the excitement and cheeks up, with his smile reaching the crease in his face near his eyes.

“He’s here for the holidays so it’ll be easy to meet him too!”

And Vernon swears he’s not overreacting but he can hear the loud cracking sound his heart’s uncontrollably making as the snow falls hard outside, diminishing any warmth left in the atmosphere.

***

Kim Mingyu.

_Tch._

There isn’t really anything special about him, at least that’s what Vernon thinks. But it didn’t surprise him that Seungkwan had come to like the guy, he’s naturally sweet and the hyungs loved his attitude so much when they met with him a week after Vernon’s meet-up with the two, that they even invited him to their yearly New Year’s Eve party. 

So now, Vernon’s stuck with his hyungs, his best friend whom he’s dying to confess his love to, the current guy this said best friend is dating, and Chan’s pet, a dog named Bomi. He doesn’t want to fret about Seungkwan’s current status and he also doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but Vernon is keen on the fact that Seungkwan and Mingyu are still in their early dating phase. They’re not boyfriends yet.

The thing about being best friends with Seungkwan is that he tells you every single detail of his life. Anything that he deems worthy to share. Vernon has had years of experience with this fact. Whenever Seungkwan hated his own outfit, or when he’s picking up what to eat for lunch and there’s only 20 minutes before the next class starts, or everytime the two of them would go to watch movies and Seungkwan will blabber about the things he did before, during, and after. It’s one of the things Vernon loves about his best friend.

But Seungkwan telling him about the progress of his relationship with Mingyu seems kinda off and just plain awkward. Sure this particular trait of Seungkwan is something that he has grown to, but he also doesn’t want to feed off this just so he could get to use it for his advantage. That’s not right or fair. And Vernon treasures Seungkwan so much that he wants to be honest and clear with him.

And that’s also the problem. He wants to be honest with him and tell him about what he feels. But everytime he tries, it just sounds so stupid and he gets scared. How are you supposed to tell your best friend, since diapers, that you’re in love with him for years but you’re too chicken to confess because you’re afraid of rejection (which is a normal thing!) and that you hate seeing him with the guy he’s dating. Vernon couldn’t even look at Seungkwan’s eyes everytime it’s just the two of them alone.

He grunts as he caresses Bomi’s body carefully. The dog looks up at him upon hearing his frustration, barking out loud enough for everyone in the room to hear so he immediately picks her up, afraid that anyone would think she’s in trouble or something. He goes to this quiet area near the dining room and offers Bomi some water to drink.

“If only things were so easy Bomi-yah, I think I will be happy now.”

“What do you mean Hansollie? Are you not happy? What happened?”

Vernon’s eyes widened in shock upon hearing Seungkwan’s voice from behind him, surprised that he followed them. He hears the other guy walking towards him and being suddenly tense and all, he rubs his hands against each other and prays that Seungkwan won’t notice his jumpy state and nervous demeanor.

“What happened Sol?” Seungkwan asks him, his eyes laced with concern and curiosity that it makes Vernon's heart drop.

“Nothing Boo…. I just…” he trails off.

“You what? Hansol what is it?”

“I… no you see… I mean, at work!”

“What work? What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yep I’m fine,” Vernon replies, voice followed by an awkward laugh.

“Why are you saying you’re not happy then?”

“That’s nothing… don’t mind it.”

“Hansol.”

And Vernon couldn’t look his best friend straight in the eye because of two things. One, he’s too nervous about Seungkwan finding out everything. And two, Seungkwan calling him by his full first name is actually scary because he knows the older is not pleased.

“Hansol, you know you can always tell me anything.”

_Tell you what? That I love you and then having to face your bitter rejection? Uhm, no thanks!_

“No, Boo. It’s just work I swear. Things have been pretty hard since winter started and you know… I had no time to do other things.” he lies, eyes still avoiding Seungkwan’s gaze.

Seungkwan sighs and he places both his palms on Vernon’s cheeks.

“Sol, I’m sorry.”

Vernon finally looks at him.

“What are you sorry for Boo? It’s not your fault.”

“I know it’s not but I’m guilty for leaving you since fall and for coming back later than what I initially planned. I wish I was there for you.”

“Hey it’s fine, don’t mind that. I know how much you saved up and how excited you were for that trip. I would’ve been more guilty if you didn’t go just because of me.”

Lies. He wanted Seungkwan not to go because he can’t stand weeks without him, he’s dependent on Seungkwan for a lot of things and having his best friend thousands of miles away from him is the worst thing in his life. And because of that trip Kim Mingyu has entered the picture.

But as soon as his heart started beating fast because of lying to Seungkwan, the older guy wrapped him in a tight hug, tighter than usual. And Vernon feels his heart calming down to its natural state. He savors the hug and places his arms on Seungkwan's back. His best friend does the same and then rubs huge circles on his back with his hands.

“You know I could never completely leave you, right?”

“Yup, I know Boo, I know.”

Bomi suddenly starts barking so loud that Seungkwan had to pull out from the hug after seconds. He picks up Bomi from the floor and coos at the dog’s cute eyes. And all Vernon could do is stare at his best friend lovingly, a longing fool secretly in love with the most gorgeous human being he has known.

Twenty seconds into all this, he swiftly speaks up fast which shocked even him.

“Hey Boo, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what’s it about?”

Vernon hesitates for a while. He sighs and then thinks… _fuck it I’m gonna ask, it’s now or never._

“Are you planning on being boyfriends with Mingyu? Like are you planning on having some kind of a serious relationship with him?”

Seungkwan is taken aback by the serious question and Vernon wants to smack himself for being so blunt. But Seungkwan still gives his answer, smiling at his best friend fondly.

“Oh, Sol. I know you’re concerned about me. But I can handle myself, I swear. And to answer that question… I think for now, I just want to enjoy dating Mingyu. I’m not entirely sure if he’s going to ask me to be his boyfriend sooner or later, or if I’m going to ask him that. And I know I said that he’s the one, and maybe because I was just so excited to tell you. But for now, I just want to… just really feel it all. As long as I’m happy.”

Vernon stares at him and there’s this tight hold around his heart. He loves Seungkwan and all he wants is for him to be happy. And as long as Seungkwan is happy, he can manage. So, dropping the lies his brain's been feeding him, Vernon hugs his best friend once again. He ruffles the older guy’s hair and laughs at how cute and silly he looks after.

“I’m just happy that you’re happy Boo.”

And that isn’t a lie, despite his overflowing feelings for him and his jealousy towards Mingyu. He knows it’s hard to tell the truth because sometimes it will hurt. And he's been making excuses for everything just so he can avoid being hurt. But he’s realizing he's actually willing to go there. 

For Seungkwan.

***

The party doesn’t feel like one with all their hyungs gathered up on each corner of the place, talking with themselves or like Wonwoo and Junhui, smooching off of each other’s faces. Vernon is huddled up against the love seat of Seungcheol’s living room, staring up at Seungkwan and Mingyu’s figures, both are laughing like their life depended on it. 

It sucks how lonely he’s been ever since Mingyu visited and took away Seungkwan from his grasp. Well, maybe not really because Seungkwan isn’t someone to be grasped. But still, he thought he’s finally going to have his time to spend with his best friend since he came back overseas, but the whole time he’s just been awfully lonely.

A light tap on his shoulder breaks his gaze away from Seungkwan. He looks over his shoulder and sees Minghao holding out an alcohol for him, a look of concern mixed with a knowing pity plastered on his face.

“God, you look so pathetic Sol, stop moping near him and just drink this.”

“I’m not moping. I’m just really—”

“Moping,” Minghao emphasizes the word for him.

Vernon couldn’t really refute what Minghao had said. And in a way, Minghao was right. He’s been moping since his conversation earlier with Seungkwan. Though he promised himself that he will be happy as long as his best friend is happy, can’t he wallow in his sadness for a while?

“I don’t know what happened, Sol, but I am sure of one thing. If you keep acting like that around him, you’ll eventually lose him. And that would be your fault. Now, do you want to lose him like that? With you being the reason?”

Vernon looks at Minghao like a lost puppy, his lower lip trembling from the thought of losing Seungkwan in his life.

“No, I don’t want that hyung. I won’t lose him, I’m sure of that.”

“I know you don’t want to. But with all of this hiding and avoiding and secretly throwing daggers at his man, he’ll catch up soon. You, first and foremost, should know how he is.”

“Yeah. Thanks hyung. I’ll take note of that.”

Minghao hands him the drink forgotten in his other hand and Vernon politely refuses it, instead he gulps the lemon juice on the table near him, the sour extract and the bitter sting of the lemon zest waking up his insides. Minghao taps his back and leaves to get another drink or maybe try to control their other friends from breaking any furniture.

The party doesn’t stop until all of them are drunk (mostly just Seungcheol and Soonyoung with a clingy Seokmin hugging the hell out of his boyfriend, a sleepy Joshua). Vernon momentarily loses sight of his best friend before a hand aggressively taps on his shoulder. It was Seungkwan.

“Hey Sollie, can you help me with something?”

Vernon is relieved to see his best friend still in the place, “Yeah, with what?”

“Mingyu’s drunk, which was not what we agreed on, so now we don’t have a driver to take me home and him in his hotel. Can you drive for us? And while we’re at it, can you also help me take him to his hotel room? He’s so big, I can’t handle him alone.”

Vernon almost wants to claw out his own eyes. This is not what he pictured for this night. And obviously not the type of situation he expected. Everything just keeps on intermingling with his messy emotions.

He takes a look at Seungkwan’s worried and slightly panicked face before letting out a heavy sigh. He takes the car keys out of Seungkwan's hands gently and nudges at his side, “Come on it’s getting late.”

“God, thank you Hansollie! I don’t know what to do without you.”

Despite feeling slightly frustrated, Vernon playfully winks at Seungkwan and they laughed sweetly at each other, the atmosphere wrapping them in their own familiar relationship as bestest of friends.

They pick up a large and heavy Mingyu from the couch as they bid goodbye to their friends who all made their way out of Seungcheol’s apartment in one piece, which _thank God_ Vernon thinks. Bomi barks at them, seemingly saying her goodbye too as Chan picks her up and cradles her in his arms. He didn’t miss the way Minghao eyed their figures walking towards the door to leave.

They walked past the hall and successfully made it inside the elevator without Mingyu falling from their hold or either of them tripping. Vernon pushes the ground floor button and silence enveloped the entire space once the elevator doors closed. He tries looking at Mingyu’s other side to catch a glimpse of Seungkwan only to find his best friend already looking at him intently.

“What?” Vernon says, dazed and surprised.

“Nothing, it’s just, thank you, really, Sollie.” Seungkwan replies, smiling.

“Anytime Boo.”

Mingyu grunts and they almost stumbled but thanks to Vernon’s swift reflexes, he’s able to balance the big guy on his arms, and Seungkwan followed after.

“I’m going to smack him so bad once he wakes up tomorrow, I swear.”

Seungkwan’s statement made Vernon’s eyes widen in shock.

“You’re going to, uhm, sleep with him tonight?”

Seungkwan looks at him with a poker face before hollering into a fit of laughter.

“Oh my God, Hansol, of course not! What I meant was when we meet for lunch. We have plans for a date tomorrow.”

Vernon mumbles a silent _thank God_ before fixing Mingyu’s body to accommodate him well. The elevator stops and the doors open revealing the silent parking space of the condominium. They make their way out of the elevator and Seungkwan points to Mingyu’s car. They carefully placed Mingyu in the passenger seat and settled on the front quickly so they could finally go home. Seungkwan registers Mingyu’s hotel in the navigation and a warm silence engulfs the whole car as Vernon drives off.

***

They arrived, without any scratch, at Mingyu’s hotel room and Seungkwan immediately fixes the bed while Vernon is awkwardly standing on the doorway, supporting Mingyu’s sleeping figure on his back. Seungkwan comes back after a few minutes and helps him place Mingyu on the bed, Vernon points to the blanket that Seungkwan almost forgot, and then he covers Mingyu’s body with it, the other guy cuddling the pillow close to him once he’s covered. Seungkwan leaves Mingyu’s things on the bedside table before they leave the room.

They make their way down and outside the hotel, having parked Mingyu’s car before they entered. Seungkwan suggested that they walk towards their respective homes since it’s only two streets away from where the hotel was located. Vernon happily obliged.

Once they step out on the street, the cool winter air of January wraps them both in its freezing caress. Seungkwan visibly shivers from the cold so Vernon removes his thick denim jacket and fixes it on his best friend’s shoulder. Seungkwan immediately takes the jacket and wears it, which brings out a huge smile from Vernon.

“Thank you Hansollie. I probably sound like a broken record with all these thank yous but I’m just really thankful for everything tonight.”

“It’s fine, Boo. I get it. Not a big deal.”

“Of course it isn’t. Everything with you is never a big deal.”

Vernon chuckles and maybe he’s feeling a little bit confident so he puts an arm around his best friend. Seungkwan responds by tugging at Vernon’s loose arm near his shoulder and circling his other hand through his waist. He then picks up the pace of his walk, dragging Vernon with his body along the sidewalk. Vernon unconsciously smiles so big that his famous gums show.

“I missed that smile Sol,” Seungkwan, who seemed to have caught sight of his smile, mumbles quietly, looking straight at his eyes.

“You mean this…” he makes his way in front of Seungkwan and pulls at his lips to show his gums and teeth in all it’s silly glory. Seungkwan couldn’t take the laugh that erupted from his mouth upon seeing him that he had to stop walking so he could breathe.

“Stop it Hansol, I can’t!” Seungkwan pleads, clutching his stomach, visibly vibrating from laughter.

Vernon thinks it’s stupid too and funny but getting that reaction from his best friend feels so right that he could just keep going and going. After what seemed like minutes of silly antics and filling their stomachs with air just by laughing, they stopped after entering the quiet area of their town.

“Hey Sol,” Seungkwan whispers, “I totally forgot to ask about you. What have you been doing last fall? Besides your work and hanging out with the hyungs and Chan, did you have other things?”

Vernon couldn’t really tell Seungkwan yet that he’s planning to submit a song he wrote and composed to this contest at their university in order to discover and filter talented individuals who wish to make a mark in the music industry. The judges for the competition included a famous, local DJ at a bar near town and an agent from a medium-sized entertainment company and upon knowing that, Vernon just had to participate, without questions. And during fall, just after Seungkwan left to travel Canada, he started working on this song. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Seungkwan with the song or anything because God knows he wants Seungkwan to be the first person to hear this song. It’s just that the song is literally about Seungkwan. Vernon poured his heart out in making the song and he was so fixated on the process that he didn’t notice it was his subconscious speaking to him about his feelings for his best friend. If Seungkwan knew about the song, he would ask questions, and those questions would lead to Vernon lying and lying or him telling Seungkwan everything. And he fears both scenarios.

He can’t tell him yet, he still doesn’t have enough courage. The season is still too young to revel in the moment of a new beginning.

“Just stuff… I guess? You know me, I do typical things when I’m bored,” he replies after thinking things through, hopeful that it’ll be enough to cover up his secret without directly lying.

“If you say so,” Seungkwan says, nodding along to the quiet whoosh of wind.

Before Vernon could say something out of relief, Seungkwan clings into his arms. He could feel the warmth of Seungkwan’s arms attached to his. He also notices how close their bodies are side to side. His face flushes and his heart starts beating that familiar rapid rhythm again that he only feels when it comes to Seungkwan.

“I’m just glad that we can practically do anything now. Remember when we used to talk about how we’ll live on the same roof when we graduate college? And how we’ll stick to each other even when we have different work? I still stand by that, Hansollie.”

“Me too, Boo. You’re gonna have to stick to me and I’m apologizing early for that.”

Seungkwan chuckles and playfully hits his arm.

“Stop it, you’re not so bad. Stop selling yourself short.”

“I guess I am, Boo, if you say so.”

Seungkwan responds with a satisfied sigh, squeezing his hands.

They reach their neighborhood and Seungkwan’s place can be seen as soon as they turn a corner. They reach his doorstep just before the first snow of the new year falls. The air turns a lot colder than before and both of them rush inside Seungkwan’s house.

“Hey you should sleep here. It’s so cold out and a lot of snow is falling fast already, it could be dangerous.” Seungkwan says.

“Is it okay? How about your family?”

“Come on now Sol, it’s not like you’re some total stranger. They’ll be fine. It would be just like the sleepovers we had when we were in high school.”

Vernon is nervous, to be frank. It’s been years since the both of them slept in the same room or bed, save those times they would accidentally sleep on Joshua’s bed every movie night with a clingy Seokmin or a snoring Chan. But Seungkwan has a point. He still has to walk three blocks to get to his house and his jacket just won’t do the trick. So he agrees, which earned him a smile from Seungkwan.

“Great! Come on let’s fix the bed, I probably have to pull some new pillows and a blanket but we’ll be fine, I’ll just ask mom for help.” Seungkwan mumbles as they make their way upstairs towards his room, shouting a question to his mom and saying Vernon's gonna crash the night.

Once the two of them are done with the usual nightly routine (mostly Seungkwan’s skin care routine and Vernon just brushing his teeth) they fall on the bed with a grunt, sighing in satisfaction at the soft and plushy bed and warm blankets.

“I can’t wait to sleep,” Seungkwan says particularly to no one as he’s staring at the ceiling.

“Me too,” Vernon agrees.

“Good night Hansollie.”

“Good night Boo.”

Seungkwan pulls at his blanket, wrapping himself up with it and facing Vernon. He immediately goes red with how close Seungkwan is to him, thank goodness his eyes are closed already. Silently he’s controlling his inner feelings and his heart who wants to jump out of his chest. He calms down once he closes his eyes and starts sleeping too. For now, he forgets about Mingyu and his date with Seungkwan tomorrow, because for now, it's just him and his best friend.

***

Later that night, a sleeping Seungkwan wraps his hands and legs on Vernon’s body, seeking another source of warmth against the cool winter night. And a sleeping Vernon unconsciously wraps his arms and legs on Seungkwan too. And they welcomed the new year like that—all tangled up against the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> see you this spring for chapter two


End file.
